A Rebelling Girl's Way!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Hilda had grown sick and tired of being teased, bullied, mistreated, unloved, and unwanted by her people. So what if she's the daughter of the chief of their tribe? She could just run to the other side of the planet for all they care. Ah, plus who say's a girl can't survive the deadly forest full of dragons?


**Title:** A Rebelling Girl's Way!

**Summary:** Hilda had grown sick and tired of being teased, bullied, mistreated, unloved, and unwanted by her people. So what if she's the daughter of the chief of their tribe? She could just run to the other side of the planet for all they care. Ah, plus who say's a girl can't survive the deadly forest full of dragons?

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure this is my first time writing in this fandom and I'll be honest with you guys. This might not update fast since I'm focusing in my writing in KHR Fandom. And yeah, if you already guess this will be a gender swap between Hiccup (now, named "Hilda") and Astrid (now, "Ash"). Also, Toothless has a special case… Don't own the movie, I just own my story and plot! Hope you guys like it!

…

**Prologue: Rebellion Starts!**

…

_As, a Viking, it doesn't matter if you're a female or a child, you must be able to kill dragons. This is an unspoken rule that everyone must oblige to do._

_Though, one girl of tender age of five years old once asked her mother with blossoming curiosity._

"_Mama, why do Papa and the others fight dragons? Can't we just live together in peace? Like in that story you once told!"_

_If it was other villagers, they would have laugh at her comment and proved the small girl wrong but this was her mother._

_She just smiled softly with a hint of sadness in her eyes before it disappeared completely._

"_If it can be like that, I will never wish for anything else to the God."_

…

The Isle of Berk is a relatively small island home to many vikings and many dragons as well.

Berk is rather round, similar to an oval shape, and is small on maps. It contains many interesting, geological landforms such as rocky arches and cliffs, and several large forests.

The village is a place where the vikings of Berk live. The village is filled with large houses with an architectural theme of specific dragons, and the homes are built on land with a general gradient slope.

This place is what Hilda calls "Hell".

Hell doesn't describe what Hilda has experienced in this place. Actually, it's the most pleasant thing to call in this place.

Hilda, or to most stupid people in this hellish place known her as "Hiccup", is the village's chief's, Stoick's, daughter. She is weak-looking and scrawny and she, unlike most female Vikings, is very much known for her extreme clumsiness and useless.

She is also the most unliked, unwelcomed, unwanted and just about any "un" one can imagine by most people of Berk.

She is often teased by her peers and some can even go far as to hurt her. Though, luckily for her, Gobber, the blacksmith of the village, has seen her problems and saved her from danger.

Well, not like it does any good anyway. Her bullies and torturer just seem to love doing it and can't get enough of it. Thus, they always do it every single day.

For one thing, they should just get tired of it, right?

But no, they love to make the girl's life living hell –as if it isn't as it is before.

Though, one should give credit to the female Viking. She's not one to break easily and just go whine to her father about it –probably going to be trouble if she ever does.

And for a fact, she shockingly has a hidden talent to fight very well with bows and has the intelligent to back her actions. It's just that she never deems it that she should do what others do to her.

Plus, her artistic skills are the best out there.

And contrary to her people's belief, she isn't useless as they think she is.

She cooks the best meal for everyone's stomach almost every day. She is very much the inventor in the place –though, only Gobber knows this as he has trained her. She is also the best strategist there is ever known –though, she only trust Gobber to keep it a secret for unwanted attention to not come in her way so again, no one but the blacksmith knows this.

If there is anything she can't stomach, it's attention. She'll take the bullies and tortures anytime if it caused the least attention.

And yes, it didn't occur to the girl that those so-called bullies and tortures cause more attention than any actions she has done.

…

"WHAT!?"

Hilda stares at her father who looks at her in grim and determination in disbelief, disappointment, horror and anger in one.

She is surprised to hear her father wished to talk to her since he has never wanted to do so after her mother has died but is overall disappointed to know it is because of her incompetence as a Viking and as the chief's only child.

He has received reports about her being targeted to bullies and makes it a point that she shall be trained to the fullest or she'll have to be married off to some guy who can protect her.

She is only 15 and the age of marriage is for 18 years old. And even if she does turn 18, she still wouldn't want to be married off to some guy just wanting to get the title of being the "Boyfriend of Chief's Daughter".

But, of course, her father can never understand her feelings.

"I'm really sorry, Hiccup –" the girl glares at him in fury at the nickname, " –but it is better this way and so until then, you have to stay in the house. Can you do that?"

"Dad, I –"

"Of course, I know you understand. Now, run along," he interrupted whatever she had to say and left, the girl shadowing her greenish eyes with her auburn bangs.

She stayed there for a minute before going straight to her room.

'_Okay, Chief's daughter or not, I'm so leaving,'_ she thought to herself, keeping her head high, not giving any will to cry at those silly conversations. _'Ha, he really doesn't care for what I want, huh?'_

Although, her face doesn't implement anything but her heart is on turmoil.

She never did stop losing faith that her father would eventually come around and spend some quality time with her after some time of mourning for her mother's death since she was told that she awfully resemblances her mother, causing her father to not look at her for he will remember her late mother.

She guessed that was her first mistake.

She should know back then that her father never truly loves her.

How could one love someone as useless as her who had an awful lot resemblance to someone one wished to forget?

**Dip.**

She moved her hands to her face slowly as hot tender tears ran down her cheeks.

'_Stupid! Stupid!'_ she repeatedly ranted to her mind as she kept on running, trying desperately to stop her tears.

'_You _lied,_ Mama. No one will ever accept me –__**not even my own father**__!'_

Hilda ran and ran as fast as her little legs can carry her, not noticing an unknown figure watching her.

…

Ash is by far the best Viking in Berk and his parents are great friends to the chief, Stoick, so it is no wonder that he has been introduced to the chief's daughter, Hilda, once in his childhood.

Though, his first impression to the girl is that she's too bubbly, too innocent, too kind, too soft-hearted, too naïve and to make it worse, a cry baby for his taste. It wouldn't even surprise him if the girl won't be a real strong Viking in the future.

But the blonde boy did find it strange that the girl like her was always in the forest with her mother at the age of five only. It was even stranger when every time she sneaked out in her room to go to the forest with her mother; she always carried lots of food –like lots, even for her and some medical tools.

And all this years, Ash watched the change in the once most brightest girl who had made a mental note to never interact with anyone else because his parents instructed him to.

It started when a Nightmare attack came to the village and nearly destroyed everything in sight. No one had been able to hit the dragons directly since they were fast and in the air.

But Hilda's mother was different. She had hit most dragons with her arrows and nearly killed all the dragons. She was the best archer in Berk.

However, she and all the others failed to notice another Nightmare to attack from her back –the only one who seemed to notice were me who was watching in window of my home and Hilda who shouted in alarm loudly, running towards her mother.

Anne, Hilda's mother, was killed by the monstrous beast of the sky right in front of the eyes of her daughter.

That was also the first Ash saw the girl, he had been watching since the day he met her, cried.

And the second, being now.

He had reported to the chief that his daughter was being bullied plus tortured by her peers when he caught the act.

Though, he was surprised that the blacksmith, Gobber, stopped him first and told him not to the chief about it, he didn't paid much heed to it –of course.

He has a duty as a Viking to report any problems and the auburn-haired girl being the chief's daughter doesn't make the matter better.

He'd be damned if he disobeyed his duty for the selfishness of the girl.

And even though unwillingly, Gobber led him to Stoick and let him report whatever he had to say.

And in the back of his head, a part of him told him he made a mistake at the look of the chief's face.

He silently excused himself, catching a glimpse of the blacksmith's eyes with grief.

And he now knew why as he watched the running figure of the chief's daughter.

He had seen many crying faces but never as broken as hers.

He seriously messed up bad, didn't he?

'_What to do now?'_

…

A lizard of some sort with jet black scales covering his whole body and his sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray opened his eyes, those yellowish green eyes glowing in the dark as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps.

His tail, which strangely two fins that seemed to be used for flying, flapped in preparation of a flight.

A pair of big black wings on his back suddenly separated and get ready.

**Whoosh.**

He swiftly avoided the incoming arrow attacks by flying to the skies and just kept on dodging.

And he lost them.

Or so he thought.

He widened his eyes as he heard another whoosh coming to him but it was already too late.

The arrow hit his left wing and caused imbalance to his flying, causing him to fall onto the branches of the trees until he crashed the ground with a loud thud, covered with his own blood.

He tried to move out before his attacker came to him but his eyes were heavy.

He only heard a high pitched scream and saw a strangely dirty-looking human girl before everything shut down.

…

"AHHH!"

Hilda screamed –well, who won't?

A big black lizard just comes falling to the sky full of blood, for Odin's sake!

She quickly got her medicine kit –thankful, she had brought it in the first place, and cleaned the large lizard's blood off him –or is it her?

She had been running to the forest for a while now –she was definitely lost, but she didn't mind much.

She doesn't have intention of going back to the village anytime soon so it's fine.

And about her father and her…

She'd rather not talk about it.

"There, finish!" she exclaimed happily, slowly running her hand through the lizard's clean body when she stopped as she touched something strange. "Wings…?"

It took nearly a few seconds before she widened her eyes and stared at the lizard-like animal.

"Dragon…," she mumbled to this dark forest while her head was screaming, _'You have got to kidding me! Am I a dragon magnet?!'_

But then, she just sighed exhaustedly and stared at the now sleeping dragon.

And she performed her duty to heal the injury of the dragon. She carefully applied some medicine to the injury and put some bandages, gently as to not wake or pain the already injured lizard-slash-dragon.

She touched the injury in his left wings and thought in guilt, _'We, Vikings, did this without any reasons than to earn respect, right?'_

She looked at the peaceful face of the black dragon.

She felt a pain rang to her heart.

'_I guess. Mother's right about one thing.' _

She remembered the fear in those yellowish green eyes staring at her own greenish eyes before the dragon fainted –probably from blood loss.

'_Dragons are also living creatures with feelings.'_

She stared at the dark sky with the full moon glowing brightly.

"And we attack them, not caring they have family or not," Hilda mumbled quietly before going to sleep near a big tree.

"Like murderers."

…

_TBC_


End file.
